Scholarship
by autographontheradio
Summary: Back in the good ol' days, Akatsuki were trained to know how to socialize at a special place in Amegakure. So what are you gonna do when one refuses to tolerate with rules when he... or both enter Akatsuki... via scholarship. Deitobi, Madadei. REPOST.


**OK Before I start I'll just say thing: This is a repost and was written when people were still getting confused over the Tobi, Madara and Obito theory. **I am still confused now, but this Tobi in this story has **2 personalities **or two subconsciousness's, which are of cause, Madara and Tobi.

------------

Zetsu's black side is in bold, just letting ya know.

* * *

-

Chapter 1: Videos

It was Zetsu's black half that made him do it. It was around 6pm, in a small cafe near Ame. Zetsu was Tobi's best friend, and they both influenced each other immensely.

**'You should defiantly get a scholarship at Akatsuki. Sasori's gone.**'

'Really!?' Toby looked up from his hot chocolate. 'How?'

'...**he died. Near Suna. His partner survived with no arms**.'

Tobi's mouth fell upon. 'So there's a place now that I could get into Akatsuki! But how?'

'Dunno. Ask Pein.'

'Who?'

'Leader. I'll ask.'

Tobi clapped his hands together. 'Oh yeah!'

'No. No you won't. **Shut up, he should join**! But Akatsuki's for criminals. The kid's afraid of friggin' SPIDERS, for god's sake!'

'That's not nice,' Tobi glared at Zetsu's white side.

'Its tru- Shut up! **Just let him have a try**! Yeah, yeah, sure sure.'

Tobi sculled the rest of his hot chocolate, which burnt his tongue, and reset his mask.

'Heading back so soon? Is there anything good on TV? **At school all the channels are blocked and we are only allowed G rated videos**,' Zetsu sounded desperate.

Tobi turned and looked at him. 'Dunno. How bout we go rent a video? You have to be back at 8pm, don't you?'

'Yeah... lets watch SAW!' Zetsu's black half sounded cheery. '**No**,' replied the other side. '...**Evan Almighty**. WHAT? Asshole!'

'Will you stop _arguing_, please?' Tobi and Zetsu made their way out to the cobbled street; it was drizzling slightly, the sun was slowly setting. This made the buildings look a heavenly orange. There wasn't anyone about. '...I don't have Saw. What's Evan Almighty? There are no video shops near here.'

'There's one in Konoha,' said Zetsu hopefully.

'Not going,' said Tobi immediately. They turned a corner to a small pub with a secret room, for S-ranked criminals especially. It was smaller on the outside then vice versa. There were two queen-sized beds, a TV set, tables, among other things.

Tobi rummaged through the cupboards, and pulled out 3 videos. 'Found some tapes!'

'What do you have?'

Tobi looked at them. 'X-Girls.'

'What?'

He shrugged. 'I found them.'

'**X-Girls sounds a little dirty.**'

He looked at another. 'The times and life of Juniper Lee.'

'No.'

'And the last one, SasoDei.'

Zetsu snorted. **'Sorry? SasoDei? Dei... Deidara?! Saso...Ri? We should show Deidara that**. It has his handwriting there to.'

Tobi didn't know what Zetsu was going on about. Zetsu took the tape called SasoDei and put it in the pocket of his cloak. They decided to watch half an hour of the first two videos.

The first one, X-Girls, Zetsu switched it off after a minute. Tobi was a good kid; he didn't need to be introduced to that sort of smut just yet...

The second one, Life and times of Juniper Lee, Tobi fell asleep within ten minutes.

Zetsu sighed. 'Oh... lets put this SasoDei one on then...'

His mouth dropped open in amusement.

'Hey there... Saso-sorry.... Ugh... wasshernameagain? Yeah....'

'It only takes a drop of sake to get you drunk....'

'Un... (Hic) But (hic) sake isn't allowed on school campus, hmm...' Deidara pulled his arms around Sasori. 'Why are you red, un?'

'I'm not red. You're just stupid,' Zetsu heard Kisame's laughing in the background. He must be holding the camera, Zetsu assumed. They probably stole it.

'Kisame is blue, un. But you- (hic) YOU.... are every colour in the universe that there could ever be!' Deidara swayed and crashed into the screen. The camera was knocked from Kisame's hands, which went BANG! On the counter of the small pub...

Zetsu's white side was not amused. His darker side was laughing his head off.

'Moron! You'll wake Tobi...' He hissed.

The video went for another 20 minutes. By this time, Deidara had started walking around punch-drunk, walking into things and waving his palm-hands around. The other Akatsuki who were there (Kisame, Sasori, Itachi and Kakuzu) were rolling on the floor laughing.

Zetsu quietly switched the video player off. Tobi was snoring peacefully on his lap.

'Idiot...' he smiled and scribbled a note to Tobi.

'I'll be off. I'll see you tomorrow, 6pm again? I should have asked Pein by then about the Scholarship.'

A/N: Next will be a longgg chapter. :P


End file.
